The embodiments relate to a transmitter circuit and a radio transmission apparatus and, more particularly to a transmitter circuit and a radio transmission apparatus for transmitting data via radio by using impulses.
Traditionally, radio transmission apparatus for transmitting data via radio by using impulses (impulse-based radio transmission apparatus) have been used in ultra-wideband radio transmission systems including UWB systems in the microwave and submillimeter-wave bands.
In recent years, impulse-based radio transmission has been attracting attention because of the advantages it offers over narrowband communication systems, such as the elimination of the need for oscillators and mixers and the simple configuration of the RF portion, enabling a low-cost implementation, and it is expected to achieve wideband radio transmission exceeding 10 Gbps in the millimeter-wave band where a wide bandwidth can be used.
In the prior art, an article by Y. Kawano et al. entitled “An RF Chipset for Impulse Radio UWB Using 0.3 μm InP-HEMT Technology,” IEEE MTT-Int. Microwave Symp. Dig., pp. 316-319, June 2006 (non-patent document 1) discloses an impulse radio transmission apparatus comprising a transmitter part having an impulse generator, a band-pass filter, and a high-output amplifier, and a receiver part having a receiver amplifier (low-noise amplifier), a band-pass filter, and a detector.